The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing articles and more particularly relates to a combination agitating, vat-type and sink washer for washing articles such as automotive parts to remove grease, oil and other contaminants, preferably using a washing fluid which consists of a non-solvent based, non-flammable, biodegradable and environmentally acceptable washing solution.
Various types of parts washers are commonly used in machine shops, garages, automotive shops and the like for removing the grime, oil and contamination from parts. In the past, most parts washers of the sink type utilized toxic cleaning fluids such as petroleum-based solvents and non-biodegradable detergents. The use of such toxic cleaning solutions is environmentally objectionable and, as a result, both state and federal authorities have restricted or severely limited the uses of these types of solutions and solvents.
Accordingly, there developed a need for an environmentally acceptable parts washer which utilizes safe, biodegradable, preferably aqueous cleaning solutions and which are effective to remove accumulated grime, particularly hydrocarbon-based contaminants such as oil and grease.
One type of parts washer is the standard sink-type washer which uses a recirculated solvent which dispenses a cleaning solution at a nozzle or brush. The user will simply scrub the part with the brush and the solvent will assist in removing contaminants. Sink-type parts washers, since they are manual, may be messy and time-consuming in use.
Various sink-type washers can be found in the prior art, such as the ATEC Trans-Tool T-6010-AQ Aqueous Manual Sink Style Parts Washer. Cuda also has a portable, solvent-free manual parts washer.
These devices generally have a sink mounted on a housing which has a reservoir with an accessory such as a flow-through brush, spigot and drain strainer for catching parts. The parts are washed and the solvent flows through the drain into a fluid tank below the sink.
Automatic jet washers are another type of parts washers found in the industry. Generally these type of devices have a cabinet in which is located a spray system connected to a pump for delivering pressurized cleaning solution. A standard jet washer usually includes the cabinet, a basket or turntable on which the parts are to be cleaned and one or more spray manifolds.
Cabinet washers are larger parts washers that have a cabinet with a large load capacity into which the parts are placed for cleaning Parts such as transmission cases, engine blocks, and the like are cleaned in these units. The washers are designed to use a non-flammable, water-based cleaning solution that is sprayed into the cabinet from a manifold.
Also known in the industry are agitating vat-type washers. These washers are designed to allow a larger part to be placed on a tray that sits above a volume of petroleum-based solvent or water-based cleaning solution. The tray can be lowered so that the part soaks in the solution to remove accumulated grime, oil and grease. Some of these vat-type units are also equipped with mechanisms that raise and lower the tray, promoting additional cleaning efficacy through the agitation of the part through the solution as the tray and part rises and lowers.
Other types of parts washers are shown in the prior art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,299 which shows a recirculating parts washer which provides both automatic jet washing and manual sink-type brush washing for automotive parts and the like. The parts washer uses a water-based detergent cleaning solution. The housing provides an enclosed wash area, jet wash means providing automatic jet washing, a brush wash means allowing manual cleaning and a pump for delivering a flow of cleaning solution to the wash and brush means.
Thus, while the prior art suggests various types of parts washers including automatic parts washers, sink-type parts washers, jet washers, cabinet-style washers and vat-type washers, there exists the need for a versatile, economical parts washer that can provide multiple washing options, including a parts washing sink, a jet washer and an agitating vat-type washer.